To End a Farewell
by Lily9
Summary: A pre-A.I. fanfic about Joe's harsh lesson in trust and betrayal
1. Default Chapter

"Take that _thing_ out of my house this instant!" Caroline Hobby hissed. She wanted to yell, but didn't want the thing to hear her in the next room.

Alexa Hobby sighed; she hadn't expected her sister-in-law to be so irrational about this. Her brother, famed professor Allen Hobby, had left a week ago for a one-year mission to Mars--the first of its kind to include mechas in the actual crew. She had thought Caroline would appreciate her gift more. Sure, Joe was a little standoffish, but the imprinting process would temper that. It usually did. 

"It could be dangerous," Caroline added for lack of anything better to say. She saw Alex open her mouth and then quickly shut it. Caroline couldn't listen to reason. All she knew was that a state of the art lover mecha was standing in her drawing room and that her friend, her family, had bought it for her. Caroline knew Alex meant well, thinking a pretty diversion would keep her sister-in-law from the issue at hand while Allen was away for a whole year, a diversion that was something as opposed to someone. But Caroline would leave Allen without him here, sexual satisfaction or not. 

"He is not dangerous. He was made new a month ago," Alex replied. She didn't want to say much more of the mecha because she knew little else of Joe.

**********************

Alex had stumbled across Joe last week while in London--or what was left of it--on business. A wild night on the town had found her and her boss, Dan Tagawa who was the number one maker of lover robots in the world, in the red light district of London. A woman with too much tequila and money to spend could find herself in quite a bit of gorgeous peril in that place.

"Alex, I have something to tell you!" Dan sputtered out between fits of giggles. "I'm getting out of the whoring business. Alex just laughed. He was even drunker and more doped up than she. The two just laughed harder as they stumbled past casinos and strip clubs, the harsh neon lights casting a weirdly beautiful illumination on their debauchery.

"No, really Alex. I mean, I made something that will love and people can love in return." Dan sobered temporarily, but only just. "I have someone I think you should meet!"

Alex laughed. "I promised myself, I'd get laid tonight! Would you oblige a lady tonight?" One part of her brain was functioning and knew she was talking to her boss, but the rest of her didn't care. Alex started to wrap her arms around Dan, but instead of returning the embrace, he dragged her along, leaving the cat calls and peep shows behind for a more discreet, but no less lascivious scene. At one of the more upscale clubs, Dan introduced her to someone he thought she would be interested in meeting…of course not before dunking her head in an ice water bath to sober her up.

"Joe is amazing," said Dan as he led Alex through the ostentatious corridors of Merchant Ivory Club. "I mean a real step up from the painted whores you saw. He's a real charmer, speaks twelve languages, dances, sings, writes poetry…Alex he can learn. I don't mean pain-memory nonsense, but really learn and increase his capability. His kind of versatility in thinking, not programming, but thinking, is unheard of." Then Dan lowered his voice a notch, not out of fear of someone hearing him, but to make a point. "Joe has a form of self-awareness, a view of himself in a larger context, and not just his duties."

Alex just stood, looking unimpressed. What he has just described to her sounded like minor program tweaks. Dan grabbed Alex's shoulders; his face was so close to hers that he could kiss her. She wished he would.

"Damn it Alex, we've missed the boat! The holier-than-thou bourgeoisie wouldn't be caught dead in places like Rouge City. What our company needs is a real companion. Not a sex toy, but one who can fulfill emotional needs, be romantic, not just seductive. They will be perfect in every way, who will love unconditionally, who won't be some sleazy fly by night.

"Tagawa, I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Dan just laughed at that. Alex could smell the martini on his guffaw. "So you program attachment and loyalty, haven't we been doing that all along?" Alex continued. "That's not love." 

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw what Dan was talking about. There, sitting, or draped across, rather, was the most striking mecha Alex had ever seen. Joe stood and sized up his visitor with a detached boredom that told Alex this one wouldn't play by the rules--the Asimovian ones at any rate. Joe walked across the room with a free flowing arrogance that must have been inspired by a model on a catwalk. Alex offered her hand for Joe to shake, but instead he took it and kissed it lightly in one grand, sweeping movement. 

"Charmed to meet you…Ms. Hobby, isn't it?"

Alex giggled slightly. She'd forgotten where she was for a moment and Joe's icy British accent had caught her off guard. In fact everything about him struck Alex as icy, from the blank eyes that weren't quite green or blue, to the porcelain perfect synthetic skin. After an uncomfortable pause, Alex was able to speak.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, a little uncertainly. She turned to Dan. "He looks like a spoiled brat." Joe frowned but Alex didn't care, it wasn't like he had feelings.

"Ms. Hobby, I really must ask you to mind your manners," Joe said firmly. Oh this was simply too precious for Alex: a mecha who demanded to be treated the same as an orga. 

The next morning, sobered and a bit sheepish, Dan and Alex discussed the implications of what Joe and others like him, could do for the company.

"So will you sell them to some place hoity-toity like Tails Club?" asked Alex.

"No, they'll be programmed for a specific owner and that's it."

"And if the owner gets tired of them?"

Dan didn't answer; both of them knew the answer.

"I need someone to…test run him," Dan said softly. 

And that was how Alex got the idea. Flippant, sarcastic, difficult Joe was going to save Caroline Hobby from herself. It would be more than some sordid experiment; it was a possible catalyst for the beginning or the end of the Hobby family. Caroline was desperately lonely due to a husband who'd rather talk to robots than his wife and a son who was nothing but a drugged out disappointment. Their son David needed his father, but Allen needed his work more. Caroline had secretly confided in Alex that she was going to leave Allen while he was away, so his prerequisite guilt trip couldn't dissuade her. She needed to make a clean break while she could and set up her own life, and not just play shadow to her husband and son.

Alex reasoned that if Caroline were happy, even if only on the most superficial level, there'd be no need to run from Allen. That was where Joe came in. All he had to do was keep her happy for a year, so dissatisfaction wouldn't cloud Caroline's judgement. This was what she told Joe. He didn't think Alex's plan made any sense, in fact no one did, but it seemed as clear as day to Alex.

By noon that day, Alex had cut through mountains of red tape to transport Joe across international lines and by one o'clock, they were on a flight bound for New Jersey.

For most of the three-hour flight, Joe behaved himself, but during the last hour, he started asking questions. He wanted to talk about Caroline as he'd taken the liberty of rifling through Alex's wallet to find a picture of her. Joe stared at the picture of Alex, her brother, and Caroline. He thought Allen and Caroline looked mismatched: Allen with his plain, earnest face, and Caroline, effortlessly pretty, but purposefully unsatisfied. Really it was a good picture; the lighting was just right and the maple leaves in the background brought out the highlights in Caroline's hair. Joe wondered if Alex would let him keep the picture.

"She doesn't seem very happy," Joe commented while gently tracing his finger across the image of Caroline.

Alex cringed, but remained silent. She concentrated on the low buzz of the engine, and wished he would start talking about painting during the late Ming dynasty again. She didn't want to think about the unhappy Caroline, as she was starting to have doubts, but there was no turning back now.

"Her smile is strained," he continued. Encountering more silence, he sighed. That made Alex smile, it struck her as a very human thing to do. Little things like this would disarm Caroline.

"So what does she like to do?"

"Ask her yourself."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"You mean anything personal?"

"No I mean any allergies to any medications…Yes something personal!"

Alex shut her eyes. "She paints and wants to leave her husband. Happy?"

"Ha! Now we're getting somewhere."

They continued like that, round and round for the duration of the flight and the drive to the Hobby's estate. Actually, it was Caroline's and had been in her family for years. During that time, Alex learned that Joe was standoffish with most men and was at his best in the company of women. He was always content in the presence of their musical laughter and basked in their convoluted, yet honest sense of emotion. Joe thought he was a very sensitive being himself. He told that to Alex, who simply laughed.

Alex pulled the car up to the large iron gate and parked it. She knew if she pulled up to the house, Caroline would hear the salutary crunch of tires on gravel. That few moments warning would destroy the kamikaze barrage that Alex had in mind: the sister-in-law and surrogate lover showing up unannounced. Every society woman's worst nightmare, Alex thought to herself. The element of surprise would render Caroline's song and dance routine null and void.

"Nice gate, do I get to see the house?" Joe quipped. He was being sarcastic again. Alex silently prayed he wouldn't pull this in front of Caroline. Alex tucked Joe's imprinting instructions securely under her right arm and threaded her left arm through his. Together, they briskly walked the quarter mile up to the large house.

"What do you think?'' she asked.

"Very neoclassic." That was Joe, programmed to know everything about anything that was beautiful in the world. He took in the marble fountain, the weeping willows, and artful ivy and roses in an appreciative glance. It wasn't exactly fung-shui, but it worked for Caroline's alternately orderly and spontaneous personality.

Alex pulled her key out of her purse and struggled to open the door.

"Anthony is usually Johnny on the spot with this," she said between breaths.

"Who is Anthony?" Joe demanded immediately.

"Relax, he's just the serving man…he's mecha in case you were wondering."

Joe wanted to ask why orgas always used mechas to fill positions of servitude, but thought better of it. He wasn't belligerent and was for the most part fond of orgas--the female ones anyway. Alex left Joe in the drawing room with instructions not to move an inch under penalty of torture and death.

************************************

Caroline was painting outside. The air was heavy and the smell of the pain clung to it, making her a little dizzy. Alex watched her from behind for a moment, hoping the real Caroline, the one who was her roommate in college, would come out for a moment, completely unweighed down by all the other masks she wore. No chance of that. Caroline's posture tensed and her brush strokes became more deliberate. She knew someone was there, had sensed, rather than heard the footsteps. Caroline forgot to breathe, all she could do was concentrate on the charade at hand.

"Hey, happy birthday," said Alex. Thank God she remembered about Caroline's birthday. Caroline relaxed a little at her best friend's voice. Finally, in a clear, pleasant voice she spoke.

"God, I'm thirty-five--officially old." She turned to flash a smile so dazzling it could not be sincere.

"Nope, you've got another five years. Listen we need to talk," Alex replied. There was no tactful way to do this. "Will you be here when Allen gets back?"

"I don't know." She didn't even put her brush down, but Alex could see a tear snake its way down Caroline's cheek.

"I know you're lonely, and that Allen and David are never home," Alex went one, "But what if there was something to ease the…loneliness…Would you consider waiting for Allen then? Desperate people do desperate things, stupid things."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She grinned at Alex.

"Honey there is someone I'd like you to meet." With that, Alex took Caroline's hand and dragged her inside.

Joe had wandered from his cue for his grand entrance and into a small antechamber filled with paintings. Caroline's family must be rich, very rich, if she had originals from Kadinsky and Pollock. He studied the floor, it looked vaguely familiar, it must have been a copy of a mosaic found in Cologne in Roman times. Caroline knew her art history and wasn't afraid to show. In fact the whole décor didn't come off as showy or pretentious. It was Caroline: clean and cool, the essence of old money.

Alex gave Caroline a gentle shove forward. At first Caroline thought it was Anthony standing there. At first she was a little confused. Why was Anthony standing there, just daydreaming? He was supposed to be directing the gardener robots. But on a second glance, she realized, that was not Anthony. In fact she wasn't even sure if it was man or machine. She stole another glance for good measure. It was machine; everything about it was a little too precise to be human. Caroline looked from the figure to Alex, and suddenly, her mind caught up with her eyes. Suddenly, in one horrified instant, she understood everything.

Alex knew it. "Uh, happy birthday?" she offered the screaming silence.

"Take that thing out of my house this instant."

Alex wondered if Joe heard her.


	2. Chapter 2

To End a Farewell ch. 2

Joe had disappointed Alex. Upon first meeting a shocked Caroline, Alex expected Joe would say something marvelously clever and charming, making Caroline realize how silly she was being about this. Instead, he just returned Caroline's stare with one that was every bit as wary and unsure of itself. No dapper kiss on the hand or elegant bow. Come to think of it, Joe had barely even acknowledged Caroline. If this was Joe's idea of playing hard to get…

It wasn't as if Caroline had come streaming down the staircase like some repentant Scarlet O'Hara either. She had just sat there, numb. Every thing seemed to be numb, the emotions, her body, even the room. Even the room appeared to have lost color. Caroline studied Joe intently. _He_ was why the room lost color; drained it out. Sucked it out. When he was in a room, all eyes, all whispers needed to be in his direction. Any energy or vitality magnetized to him. She supposed he lived off fawning attention the way a vampire subsists on blood: not out of any real desire or premeditation, but because that was the way it had to be. Caroline continued to stare recklessly. Really, he seemed too pretty to be much of a threat. The shock of onyx hair above a cloud white face gave him an intense, if not intellectual look. His appearance was decidedly artificial, but his manner could be decidedly human. Of course the cocky strut would have to go, but other than that, a conversation with Joe was just the same as one with any human.

She had to hand it to Alex; this was as state of the art as it was going to get. Joe was the most versatile A.I. ever created. He felt no inhibitions in saying what ever popped into his hardware at the moment. Alex had explained that Joe's unique nature was due to the fact that the three laws of robotics did not restrict his processing facilities, therefore, his intellect and ability to learn would never be compromised.

"So what do you think?" Alex's voice drifted out of the corner, seeming to come from a movie she played on her 2-D screen. 

With some effort, Caroline turned towards the voice.

"I don't know." She refused to say anymore, knowing if she did, she would lose all composure again. What had started as a debate about Joe's right to stay with Caroline had evolved into a debate about Allen. Alex blamed Caroline for marrying someone so unimaginative, and that really, Caroline had done this to herself. There were so many cruel things she could have said to Alex, but she didn't. The debutante in her retreated from the fight, no not retreating, sprinting from it. Instead of exquisitely manicured nails going for the jugular, silent tears--the kind ever only shed by Caroline--traced a silvery mark down the sharp cheekbones, and settling on her thin lips.

"Caroline, I'm sorry."

"What about? What you said? About him? About it?" It came out sounding gruffer than Caroline had intended. Her voice was just hoarse and tired.

"All of the above. Listen I didn't do this lightly, I just thought you would like Joe." Alex dared a smile. "You're both so sarcastic that sometimes I doubt the two of you know if you're being serious or not."

A smile rebelled into full bloom on Caroline's face.

"It's sarcastic, is it?"

"He. He is sarcastic. Don't address him as 'it', you'll just antagonize him."

Caroline's smile lost the battle to the tears. "Alex, I know that this sort of arrangement is extremely common nowadays…God, look at the Migliosis! Anne bought Charlotte for Bill when she had to go to Tokyo for a year, and they're the most conservative people I know. But we're not talking about a Charlotte here. Charlotte did whatever she was told, I mean you knew she could never cause any harm…" her voice collapsed in on itself, drawing to a close. "What's to keep Joe from hurting, I don't know…David…What kind of software or hardware or whatever the Hell it is, will stop Joe?"

"Love," Alex softly said. Caroline snorted in retort. "You think I'm joking Caroline? This is Dan's solution to dull robots: don't limit them, make them learn and judge from past experiences. You keep them from hurting by making them love their owner." Alex reached into her leather purse--a gift from Dan--to pull out a series of papers. She stood and walked across the plush rug, bridging the gap that had grown between the two women. Caroline took the papers carefully, like she's just been given an olive branch. Alex just shrugged at Caroline's questioning look.

"That's the imprinting code. You read those words to Joe, I promise you, you will have nothing to worry about. Just seven little words Caroline, and you're hardwired into him for forever. Even if someone reprograms him, it won't make a difference."

"So that's why he's so aloof to me? Isn't hitting on me, so to speak?"

Alex nodded. "Once you say those words, his true purpose will kick in. I promise you, or Dan promises, rather, satisfaction guaranteed. His manner maybe asexual now, but I can assure you that it will change."

Caroline bolted up, her abruptness dizzying her slightly. She closed and then opened her eyes.

"Jesus, Alex, I don't want sex! If I want that I can go to Rouge City. What I would like is for someone to just talk to me for a while, maybe hold me! Tell me, am I being unreasonable?" Alex just shook her head sympathetically. "Well Allen thought that was unreasonable."

"Joe won't.'' After a long pause, "You're in a volatile place right now. You could run off with someone and end up even worse off. Think about it."

"Fine. But what about David?"

"Don't say it like he's a hindrance!" Alex was instantly edgy. Yes David was a problem. Yes he sometimes never came home. But she knew what it meant to be the bad seed. When her mother and Allen's father had married, she had been instantly cast aside for the prodigy child, the genius, the more deserving of the two. Five years of therapy had allowed for Alex to overcome rejection, but it would have done more good when she was thirteen and having to compete with a stepbrother twice her age.

"Where's Joe?'' Caroline asked quickly, in a none too subtle attempt to change the subject. 

"I told him to go make himself useful…He's probably redecorating your master bedroom," Alex wasn't being altogether unserious.

Caroline frowned. It thought her house needed redecorating? Alex knew what Caroline was thinking from her expression.

"He doesn't think the house is a lost cause or anything. He said that it's fine--if we were in a Henry James novel. I think he has a point."

*********************************

Actually, Joe wasn't redecorating. He was tuning the grand piano in the study. To a human ear or even to a machine, it sounded fine, but to his distinct taste, the A was a little to flat, throwing off the rest of the rest of the scale. He sensed something behind him.

"Who are you. Oh, God, you aren't the new piano teacher, are you?" The voice was distinctly male, youngish because the voice cracked, and probably not worth talking to.

Joe didn't bother to look up from what he was doing. 

"Are you the new teacher…"

"No need to repeat yourself. I heard you quite clearly."

"Then why didn't you--"

"Because I was busy," Joe replied impatiently. "And no, I am not your teacher, at least I sincerely hope not. I can tell from your voice you're completely tone deaf." This time he did glance up, to see what he was dealing with. A fourteen year old male, fantastic. The boy had outgrown cuteness and settled into an uneasy plainness. His hair was limp, and stringy. The skin pimply and drawn. The body had lost baby fat, and was left with nothing else but its skeleton. It occurred to Joe that this was most likely Caroline's son. There had been many pictures of a young David, but hardly any current ones.

"Well, I'm David." On impulse, he extended his hand. Joe was a little puzzled; men never offered their hand to him first.

"I'm Joe." He gave David a firm handshake. There was little need to be condescending now.

David let his new acquaintance continue what he was doing. He knew he was dealing with a mecha, but of what kind he wasn't sure. Had Anthony the serving man been replaced? Not likely, at least not with something like Joe. His features were too unique for a domestic robot, and he had said he wasn't the new piano teacher. David was glad about that. The last teacher had been caught in a Flesh Fair, and David didn't miss it. Why would he? It was just a machine who gave stilted instructions and couldn't carry on a regular conversation. Hell it couldn't even lie! Once when he had missed a lesson in a pot induced haze, he told it not to tell his mother about his absence. It took a few seconds of cross-examination for Caroline to learn where David really was, and David was busted and grounded. Not that it stopped him. He sneaked out his window, only to slip and break his arm. Some teacher.

"What are you doing?" David ventured as he curled up against the cool tile of the floor, desperate for any relief from a vodka induced headache.

"What does it look like?"

David smiled to himself. Joe was the most human robot he'd ever met. Very shocking. David liked shocking things. Joe continued to tinker for a moment, impervious to anything but the task at hand and then sat down to play-- even bothered to crack his knuckles before doing so. That was all too human.

The sounds of Pachabel's Canon in D drifted across the room. David shifted uncomfortably. That was his mother's favorite song, she was the only one he knew who still played things like that. Had his mother bought Joe? A thought crossed David's mind. 

"Who's your maker?"

"Tagawa-Bell." Joe said it indifferently. Apparently having no concerns about what Tagawa-Bell made, he continued playing the song.

David was dumbstruck. So there it was. He was talking to a lover robot. David should have guessed it. They were all over the place, or at least the places he frequented. Joe did look like them, with his perfect hair, perfect smile, and perfect face that looked like it had been made up. That said, David hoped that Joe was Aunt Alex's.

"So what do you think about my aunt. Pretty crazy, huh?" David's felt like he was almost pleading with Joe not to say what he suspected.

"I'm actually not that concerned with your aunt." Joe's answer coursed through David's head more than that vodka ever could. "Your aunt just brought me here. Apparently, I'm supposed to keep an eye on your mum."

"I bet that's not all you're going to be keeping on her," David muttered, his lips brushing the tile.

"I don't understand," Joe said. David sat up to look at him and then grinned. His new friend had absolutely no idea what its true purpose was. It honestly thought its job was to sit around and keep an eye on David's "mum".

"Do you know why you're here, I mean really know?"

"Your aunt said to keep an eye on Caroline."

"That's what we have security 'bots for. You have no idea what you are do you?" 

"Not 'what', 'who'. 'What' sounds like you're talking to an object," Joe said authoritatively. David wanted to tell him he was talking to an object, he was talking to a glorified vibrator. But Joe would be mollified. Had something gone wrong in Joe's programming? He honestly couldn't be that clueless. Or could he?

*******************************************

Caroline paced alone in her room. Alex had left without saying good-bye to Joe on purpose. Leaving that way gave no entry point for Caroline. Her and Joe wouldn't stand out in the driveway together and bid a fond farewell to Alexa Hobby, and then walk in together, arm in arm, discussing art and theatre. No, she would have to wander that sprawling old house and track down Joe herself. 

Well, Joe would have to find her because she was too tired to move. Like a rag doll, she fell back on enveloping down comforter on her bed. She stared up at heavy posts. Joe was right, the house could use redecorating. She'd been itching to for years, but good old static, unchanging Allen had liked her house the way it was. Classic, he called it. Of course he would like it, its elegance was predictable and stultifying--not so unlike the professor himself.

"I hope you're having fun Allen, where ever you are," She said to the ceiling. Caroline shut her eyes, she was so sick of this house.

David pushed open the door to the room. He wished his shoes wet with rain wouldn't squeak on the wood floor so much.

"Mom…I'm sorry about what I said last night. I don't think you're an ugly bitch."

"Thanks." She didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not. 

"Joe doesn't think so either." David couldn't resist it, she practically gave that one to him.

Caroline didn't acknowledge Joe, but she did say: "Just call me if you aren't coming home, okay?"

"Okay."

Caroline pushed her head under one of the many pillows. Why did she always have to do that, bury her head in the sand in the middle of a crisis? It was a sign the conversation was over, but David didn't leave.

"Mom, I just want you to know that I think it's great you got Joe. I always thought you were a prude, but I was wrong. Really, I think its cool you still enjoy sex."

Was he mocking her, or was David just being David? "For God sake's David! I didn't want Joe! Alex gave him to me!" 

"If it makes you feel any better, he likes Pachabel too. He can play the Canon backwards. It's really cool sounding," David chirped brightly. He couldn't help it, he was trying to make his mother happy, even if that was impossible. It was true what he said: he was glad his mother had Joe now. He was glad Joe was here. In a half hour conversation, Joe had been more fun to talk to than his father had been in his whole life. No nagging, or philosophizing, just some man to man banter. Finally, someone around here to say it like it was. David hated nothing more than insincerity.

"Mom?"

"Quiet darling, mother's busy being miserable."

"Joe thinks we should redecorate the house. He says everything is too stuffy, that there's no room to breathe or walk around. He thinks the dark colors just hold too much back."

Caroline opened her eyes. Maybe that thing knew what it was talking about after all. Then she closed her eyes to sleep, but not dream. She was never that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

To End a Farewell

"Alex said she told you…" Caroline wondered what her husband looked like aboard that ship, hurtling through nothingness to find more desolation. Had he shaved that morning? What did he eat for breakfast? Was there even morning in space? His voice sounded so close over the intrasolar telephone. That closeness made his body seem all the further.

Right now, Allen would be leaning into his chair, pensively folding and unfolding his hands, sweating vexation. There were voices in the background, female ones. In a flush of irony, Caroline felt a stab of jealousy. She laughed.

"Well, to each according to his needs, to each according to his abilities," Caroline murmured.

"What was that?" Allen demanded. He hated it when she was smug--there was a bit of the rich girl left in her yet.

"Anyway," she continued, "The house has been redone. It's fashionably minimalist but not overtly clinical." Well, that was how Joe had described it when she came home a few weeks ago to find moving vans piled in her driveway, hauling away mountains of mahogany and crystal. Joe hadn't done it for her--he'd been very clear about that. Rather it was because he had to live there too. No wonder David hates to come home, he'd said.

"Allen, are we playing the silent game, now?"

There was a heavy sigh, millions of miles away.

"I've been trying to reach you and David everyday, and finally the only reason I get to talk to you is because you decided to call me and say that the house has been redone?" 

For a moment, Caroline was glad she could only hear his voice. She didn't want to see those sincere wrinkles form on Allen's generous forehead, the way they would before his mouth would soften, and he would whisper what she needed to hear to keep her with him. Why wouldn't he do that now? Apologize for never being home, for all the times something went wrong and he wasn't home to fix, and for marrying her and giving her David. 

Caroline looked around nervously. The space station was crowded, and there were people behind her waiting to make their calls. 

"I love you," she said quickly. For something so sincere, it was a terribly awkward thing for her tongue to get out. She hung up, afraid her husband wouldn't say it back. Terrified that he would.

With an apologetic smile to the line that had accumulated behind her, Caroline turned and left the claustrophobic booth. She was genuinely sorry she had inconvenienced those people, but at the same time she knew they would never say anything. They saw her expensive suit, heard the haughty click of her heels, and noted the way she threw her well formed calves out from under her long skirt. You could never reprimand someone like that, not when they put on that morning and would take off that evening more than you could make in a month.

And they could never reprimand a mecha who didn't know its place, who held its head high, and reveled in its own artificial superiority.

"I thought I told you wait in the car," Caroline said abruptly. She wanted to say as little to Joe as possible; people could think they were associated in some way.

"Yes, you did. And I waited in the car, and then I came in to find you. You didn't say anything about 'staying' in the car." Joe smiled his dimpled smile. He wore his charm on his sleeve.

"Here," she thrust out her coat, "Carry this so it looks like you're…not…so people don't get the wrong idea about us."

He took the coat and fell a few steps behind her. Caroline was amused; it was like having her own entourage. At first she didn't hear his footsteps behind her. She glanced behind. Joe was still following her, and was matching each of his steps to hers. Vaguely, she wondered that if she hopped on one foot, would Joe too.

Joe spun around in front of her--to hold the door with a gracious bow.

"You know, when you're not complaining, you are really quite charming, Joe," she remarked as he opened the car door for her in a quick, effortless movement.

"And when you're not avoiding me, I find I rather like you," Joe replied. 

Caroline looked up at him. Was his seduction mode kicking in? She couldn't detect any hint of wantonness, but who could really judge a mecha's facial expression?

After they settled into the car and Caroline punched in their destination, she spoke.

"You think I avoid you?" she asked offhandedly.

"I don't think, I know you do. David says that you don't get along well with mecha. That's not to say you don't like us, but that the idea of engaging one of us in a conversation is not appealing. I think I know why." Joe didn't seem distraught in the slightest. Why would he be? For him, Caroline Hobby was just another orga who could further his interests if played correctly.

"Why would that be?"

"Because," Joe said, peering down his sunglasses at her, "For you, we're the competition. We're what your husband spends all his time on, his true love and obsession. Frankly, we're the other woman, so to speak."

Now it was Caroline's turn to peer down her sunglasses.

"Want to know what I think?"

"No, not really." Joe ran his finger around the dashboard, disappointed at the dust.

"I think you talk too much."

They both looked at one another, and shared a smile.

************************************

David was running as fast as he could. The clouds of smoke he had inhaled were clenching his lungs. He pleaded with his legs to move faster. He couldn't get caught, not like this. The security robots were closing in on him.

Expertly turning a corner, David thumbed through the stolen purse, fishing out the wallet. He tossed the cumbersome purse aside, cringing as he did. That purse was probably worth more than the contents of the wallet, but he wasn't going to a pawn shop. For his purposes, only cash would do.

"Halt!" barked the toneless voices of David's pursuers. But David's legs kept pumping. His body needed its high now. The thought of not making it Ken's made him want to burst into tears. Driven by its primal need, his body found itself dashing across the highway. David allowed his head to turn just in time to see the security robots be smashed by an oncoming bus.

Even Hollywood could never compare.

David approached Ken's door with his usual mixed emotions. Shame bled over into pride and pride bled over into mere acceptance. This was simply the way things were. His fists no longer trembled when they knocked at Ken's dilapidated door. David had had a lot of practice. Ken was David's first and only dealer, there was something of a loyalty between them.

It only took half a knock before the door flew open. Ken felt no shame in what he did and even glorified in it. There was no need to hide. It wasn't as if he did what he dealt.

Ken's spindly fingers reached out, simultaneously taking the illicit wad of cash from David's hand and replacing it with a small package of what looked like powdered sugar. Powdered sugar? Yeah, right.

"Hey, man, can I use your bathroom?" David asked. He would never come out and say that he only felt safe snorting in the presence of Ken. It was like admitting you still slept with a teddy bear.

"Davey, make it quick, I got some company," Ken said. David peered past him and saw a sex bot in the background. The usual sleazy prototype--not at all resembling Joe's cool elegance. 

Joe…

Suddenly David remembered about Joe and the kabuki performance tonight. He had begged his mother to bring Joe with them to this stuffy cultural event. He told his mother that Joe and his knowledge of Japanese would be invaluable. In actuality, these sorts of things bored him to tears; Joe could provide some distraction.

"Ken, I gotta go. I'll be late for this thing. And when I'm late, my mom knows I've been…" David let his voice trail off.

"Say no more little man. Hey, be careful with this batch, okay?"

David nodded, like the obedient child he was.

***************************

Throughout the performance, David gingerly fingered the packet of cocaine in his pocket. Anticipation was making him fidgety and its sweat was accumulating around his tuxedo collar. Desperately, he wished he had had time to shower. In an effort, he rolled some deodorant on and Joe spritzed some of his cologne on him, but to no avail. Between the Grace Kelly incarnate that was his mother, and coldly beautiful Joe, David was hopelessly out of place.

Anyway, Joe's cologne smelled better on him. It should, as it was made to order.

"David!" Joe hissed.

"What?"

"I'm trying to explain everything to you, and you are not even paying attention!"

"I'm…preoccupied…." Well, it wasn't like he was lying.

"Hopefully about better personal hygiene. For God's sake, David! Wash your hair once and a while. Really, it's revolting!" Finished with upbraiding David, Joe went on with translating and explaining what each of the movements meant in Kabuki theatre. For a moment, David forgot about his need to get high, and relished the thought that someone, something, paid close enough attention to him to know when he needed to wash his hair.

Caroline was half listening to her son and companion sitting behind her, and half lost in her own thoughts. Dan Tagawa and Alex had been plaguing her this past week to take the final plunge and activate Joe's imprinting code. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out that for them, this was a sort of experiment. In a strange way, it didn't bother her. In fact, it gave Caroline an excuse to distance herself from the situation. But what bothered Caroline was the fact that Joe had absolutely no idea that all she had to do was speak seven little words to him, and in an instant she would take away whatever freedom of thought he had. After that he would just be on autopilot.

None of this mattered to Dan or Alex. They were just as eager to see what the effect of love on Joe would be, as well as its inevitable end. The imprinting code would be hardwired into the mainframe; no going back, no reversal. So, of course, Dan and Alex needed to see how Joe would react in the case his feelings were no reciprocated. If abandoned, would he put up a fight? Would he be dangerous in the presence of a rival? Would he be capable of hurting his owner?

These were the sorts of questions that were theory for Dan and Alex, but reality for her. Caroline knew she couldn't activate the code. In a peculiar way, she liked Joe just the way he was.

****************************************

Alex looked at the box her sister-in-law occupied across the theatre. Actually, it was her step-sister in law, but she was never supposed to say it like that. Her mother had told her never to make a point of calling Allen her step-brother. It sounded like she was trying to deny any relation to him, and who would not want to be associated with the brilliant professor?

Allen's brilliance would wane after she and Dan introduced their new line of companion robots. They would perfect artificial emotions, not Dr.Hobby. It was her chance to shine in a way that had never been possible before.

A smirk crossed her face as she felt Dan's hand slide up her evening dress and rest between her legs. He nipped at her earlobe. The joys of having a private box at the theatre….

"Caroline won't activate the code," she breathed into Dan's ear as her hands tugged expectantly at his pants.

"No matter, we'll do it for her," Dan said as his pants were unzipped. "We don't need her present to activate the code."

"When should we do it?"

"As soon as possible."

There was a look between them. Alex lowered her head into his lap. Conversation was over for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex trailed behind Dan and Caroline, the bottom of her evening dress making a sinister whoosh sound against the pavement. She cringed inwardly as she saw Dan lean in to whisper something against Caroline's ear. On purpose, or perhaps not, his lips brushed her ear. That made Alex's lips settle into a tight knot. Even though it was a common understanding between Alex and Dan that they weren't anything more than friends with benefits, Alex still felt twinges of attachment every so often. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the green eyed monster coming out in her.

She wanted to get home now. She needed to be alone. Alone with her loneliness. She felt a scowl cross her face as she noted the order: Caroline and Dan first, followed by David and Joe, and then there was her, a few steps behind like some lady in waiting. The princess and her court, Alex thought bitterly. Caroline had been silver spoon fed her whole life and now that her life wasn't going exactly as she'd planned, she felt the need to make a theatrical drama of it. Alex was near fed up with Caroline's bouts of depression and self-pity. In one way, she wanted to wake her college roommate from her apathy, and in another way, she wanted to shout at Caroline that what she was going through, was nothing new. In fact, it was ordinary life.

"Alex, are you coming with us?" Caroline called over her shoulder, as she held the door of the car that waited for them.

"No, I think I'll just go home," Alex answered sweetly. Then under her breath, she added, "Thank you for remembering me your highness."

Caroline, none the wiser, just flashed her brilliant smile and got into the car. 

Alex put her arm around her nephew and slipped him a fifty. She knew what he would use it for and she didn't care. Alex just needed him gone right now. She and Joe had some bonding to do.

"Listen Joe, I'd feel much safer if you went with me. There have been so many muggings and hijacks by the dispossessed--especially of women travelling alone," Alex said, slipping her arm through the graceful crook of Joe's elbow. She was trying to be nice, but not to overdo it: Joe would suspect something was amiss if she were too friendly. Joe had not forgiven her for her rudeness to him upon their first meeting. Actually, Alex found it amusing: a mecha who could hold a grudge.

Unsure, Joe followed Alex to her car. After a slight hesitation, he got in. Alex noticed he didn't hold the door for her. Bastard.

"You don't have a driver?" Joe asked innocently. Alex was painfully aware of how little she earned compared to Dan.

"No." She said shortly. Alex wanted to add that most people in the real world did not have drivers. Nor did they have servants. Nor did they have estates for that matter. Millions were "dispossessed" by the flooding. Suddenly they were back a society of elite landowners and the landless poor. An eternal dilemma played out against the back drop of the twenty second century. It wasn't a lie, there really were dispossessed roaming around, mugging women for money. But they thought big, they targeted women like Caroline, not someone of middling class like herself.

The ride passed in uncomfortable silence. This was the sulking side of Joe. He now considered himself a respected member of the household. He thought he should have been riding with the family in the limo. Apparently, it was too beneath him to ride in a commoner's car. 

In truth, Alex thought Joe and Caroline were perfect for one another, just two spoiled and pampered entities who needed a good kick in the backside to wake them up.

It was now or never. She had to do this now. She pulled into a deserted parking lot.

"You know, there are laws against date rape," Joe commented wryly. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but it was undoubtedly no good.

Alex fished around the glove compartment box, searching for the imprinting code.

"Joe, this is very important, so get serious for a moment--I know that's impossible for you."

Joe made a mock-offended face.

"I need you to read something aloud, alright?"

"I knew humans were stupid, but I didn't realize they were completely illiterate!"

"Joe!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed. He paused dramatically.

"Hurry up Joe!" Alex cried, exasperated.

"It adds suspense," Joe said defensively. " Anyway, 'Psyche, Plato, Cloud, Marble, Eros, Oleander, Orchid, Caroline, Joe, Caroline.'"

Alex waited for something spectacular, wonderful, astounding to happen. But nothing did. Joe just looked up from the paper and stared at her, clueless. Had she made a mistake? Should she have told Joe to specifically think of Caroline Hobby? But she was the only Caroline he knew, so how could that make a difference? It occurred to her that if Joe was looking at her while he said the words, he might have accidentally imprinted on Alex.

The thought made her shudder.

"Are you cold?" Joe asked. The worry in his voice made Alex sick.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She thought a moment. "Could I have your jacket?"

"Absolutely not! If you are cold, turn up the heat. Honestly, Alex!"

Inwardly, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. No, Joe was most certainly not pining away for her. But she still wondered if the code worked.

Alex started the car and drove on in absolute befuddlement. She was glad Joe was giving her the silent treatment; the quiet allowed her to think what could have gone wrong. She glanced over at Joe every now and then, wondering what he was thinking about. His face looked a little more blank than usual, as he watched scenery, blackened by midnight, go by.

"Why did Dan go with Caroline?" Joe's question cut through the silence that pervaded the car. Alex didn't dare get her hopes up. She acted as if she hadn't heard him.

"I don't like that." And with that, Joe's irritation burst into full bloom.

"He's sleeping with her isn't he? Isn't he? You would tell me if he was, wouldn't you Alex? What does Caroline think I am, something to be stored in the closet when not in use? Well, it's not her fault, I shouldn't bring her into this. She's just so lonely she's letting Dan use her. But what does she think, that I was assembled yesterday? I saw how she looked at him, she'd give everything to him. And do you know what he would do? He would take. Just take, take, take. But I'm not like that. You know that Alex, despite our differences, you know I would never use Caroline. Tell her that would you? Is she angry with me? He's sleeping with her, I just know he's sleeping with her!"

After a while, Alex ceased listening to Joe's tirade, she was too busy smiling.

*****************************************************

What was this about? Joe was now thoroughly agitated. When he walked through the door, Caroline didn't even greet him with a kiss. No, she was too busy talking and laughing with Dan. Instead she just turned around and giggled, "Hey Joe, whaddya know." Caroline rarely drank, so when she did, she got the giggles, bad. As irritated as Joe was, he had to admit he liked the new epithet she had just bestowed upon him. It was sweet in its insipidty. Perhaps then Caroline wasn't angry with him after all.

"Joe, Caroline was just telling me about your many talents. Ones I didn't even know you had, and I designed you! What is that little dance you do? Will you do it for me?" Dan sputtered.

"For anyone but you." He turned sharply and walked out. He needed to find David. Caroline would be terribly upset if Joe let David disappear. It was a job that Joe had put himself in charge of. It was thankless in most respects, but it did please Caroline.

Where was David? Joe panicked for a moment. What if David never came home? Caroline would never forgive Joe, she might even despise him, even throw him out of the house. A world without Caroline was not one he could comprehend, much less contemplate. He thought about calling David's name and taking the car to go find him when he realized that he had probably taken the money given by his aunt and spent it on….well whatever David did when he wasn't home.

Joe paced for a moment, at a loss at what to do. He wasn't going back in the house, not while that slime of a man basked in Caroline's presence. The rational thing to do would be to go do something that always calmed him, like painting or playing the piano. But Joe was feeling strangely irrational right now. He couldn't explain it. All he could tell himself was that love never was rational.

But I am an intelligent, rational entity, he thought to himself, I need to remember that.

So he found himself seeking out Tony, the servingman. Tony had been in the Hobby's service for six years, he would be able to tell Joe things about Dan and Caroline!

**********************************************

"Does Dan come by the house often?" Joe asked Tony innocently. He knew that Tony's model was too primitive to ever pick up on subtleties of intonation, but Joe wanted to play it safe.

"Far less often than he used to." Tony replied, smiling his vacant, good natured smile. Carefully, very carefully, he put away the dishes, making sure each one went in its precise place.

"Really?"

"When Mr. Hobby was away in Antarctica, Mr. Tagawa was here most everyday, come to think of it, he practically moved in." Tony laughed to himself, like he had made a joke. Joe was far from amused. But Tony didn't notice, he just continued stacking the dishes, smiling his dreamer's smile.

"Mrs. Hobby is very fond of him. Master David likes him too. When Mr. Tagawa was here, he'd take the boy out for ice cream and to the zoo. Sometimes I was allowed to go too! That's very kind of him, don't you think?"

Joe shrugged off that last remark. He was trying to think of a way to phrase his next question so he could get to the heart of what he was burning to know.

"Tony…you said it was like he moved in. Where did he sleep?"

"Why none other than the master bedroom…he was a very honored guest."

If Joe hadn't been sitting down, his equilibrium monitor would have failed him and he would have collapsed to the ground.

"Joe," Tony said.

"Yes?"

"I think you're just swell!"

Joe made an attempt at sincerity.

"I think so too Tony."

Tony just continued to smile. Humans liked smiles, didn't they?

"Let me help you with the last of the dishes, Tony," said Joe. He took one of the plates from Tony's hands. He inspected it closely, turning it over and over in his perfectly formed hands that were neither to big or too small. Finally, Joe tossed the plate to the floor. It made a satisfying crash. Joe looked up at the other robot.

"You need to be more careful Tony."

**************************************************

At around midnight, Dan finally left the Hobby residence--and not a moment to soon for Joe. He wasn't sure how he would broach the subject to Caroline. He wouldn't be accusatory. Oh no, it was not as if he was angry at Caroline, but he wanted Caroline to know right away where he stood with Dan.

Honesty is very important in a relationship.

So are gifts. Joe had taken the trouble to track down David for Caroline. He'd stolen away in the car and driven to that disgusting Ken's house. David had been dragged to the car by his ear, all the while his head lolling, like it was too heavy to support. 

Then Joe had hauled David over his shoulder and deposited the boy in his room, but not before making David help gather a bouquet for Caroline. "Your mum will be very sore at us if we don't make her happy!" Joe had told a near comatose David. That's how he was coming back from Ken's: sleepy or completely wired.

Something was amiss in their relationship if Caroline needed Dan's company. With his usual firm resolve, Joe decided tonight was the night to patch things up.

Joe skipped up the stairs a little bit to Caroline's room. He could smell her bath oils from out in the hall. It comforted him. He loved her smell, come to think of it, he loved everything about her.

He tried the door, but it was locked. That worried and bothered him slightly.

"Caroline? Caroline open this door. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Inside, Caroline twisted around her frame to look towards the door. Was that Joe? What was he doing here? Without knowing why, she got up and opened the door. She didn't care that she was in her slip--it was just Joe afterall.

"Caroline you've been crying haven't you?" Joe reached his hand towards her face. "I found a tear."

"It's a long story Joe…"

"Tell me it," He said softly. Normally, Caroline didn't care to confide in non-humans, but she desperately needed someone, something to talk to.

"It's just that Dan and I…well we were once involved. When he was over here tonight, I realized how much I enjoyed his company and felt guilty. You know why? Because I've already rolled my dice. I have a husband, a child. I've never been good at selflessness, and my relationship with Dan was extremely selfish. I need to change, am going to change."

Caroline started to say more, but Joe hushed her with a finger to her lips, and led her to sit on the bed. He reached out to caress her face. On instinct, Caroline jerked back. The tear she could understand, but this?

"Joe, what are you doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're still angry with me aren't you?"

"Wha--"

"Yes you are. That's why you are trying to make me jealous with Dan. I'm not mad though, don't worry, I forgive you."

Caroline bolted up. Since when was he in a position to forgive her?

"Joe, I think you need to leave. You are acting strangely. You're…scaring me.  
Joe took another step forward, to put his arms around her. Caroline just stood there, arms glued to her side.

"You know I would never hurt you," he murmured in her ear. Caroline remained, unable to move a muscle, except for the occasional tremble. Joe then took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly. He turned and stormed out, slamming the door as he went.

Caroline sank down on the rug, and then it hit her: they had just had a lover's quarrel.


	5. Chapter 5

Breathe in one.

Exhale two.

Breathe in one…

So far Alex's breathing exercises had done about as much good at calming her nerves as the gallon of strawberry ice cream that now sickened her stomach. It wasn't her fault really, Dan had distinctly told her to activate Joe's imprinting code soon. **Soon**, the exact word he used. She was just following orders, wasn't she? How many times had that been said: 'I was just following orders'.

The excuse hadn't held up at Nuremberg and it wasn't going to hold up in the board meeting tonight.

Breathe in one…

The hell with it. Alex twisted up her hair into a clip quickly and applied a touch of lip gloss as an after thought. She admired her reflection in her compact that she kept in her desk at work. To stare at one's self in the mirror was a very Joe-like thing to do. Maybe Dan had even modeled some of Joe's tics after her. Alex considered that once the companion models were perfected, she might like to have one. Not as soul mate or any such nonsense, but as a bit of adornment around her apartment, the way decorations were put up for Christmas or birthdays.

But now she had show her face in the meeting and confess. She, Alexa Hobby, had just undermined the entire Tagawa-Bell effort. Dan could have at least told her earlier than this morning that there were "a few kinks that needed to be ironed out."

A few? Try infinitely many. That afternoon, Alex had met Caroline for lunch.

*************************************

Ever the sly diplomat, Alex waited until after the salad--but before the grilled swordfish--to inquire after Joe. It wasn't so much about Joe, more to do with David's interaction with his new friend, tutor, protector, etc.

"Oh Joe's great. He's absolutely grand. Every time I turn around he's shoving a goddamn bouquet in my face. 'Are you all right Caroline?' 'Have I said or done something to displease you?' 'Do you like my hair? If not I can go blonde, or perhaps auburn? Anything for you my love.' Oh, yeah Alex, Joe's fantastic."

Alex waited a second to make sure Caroline was finished.

"Well don't just sit there Alex!" Caroline demanded.

Alex said the first thing that came to mind: "He can change his hair color?"

********************************************************

True, Dan had no idea that when he had first implemented his scheme that his creation would take the given programming of damage avoidance and interpret that to include any potential rivals that might upset his place.

True, Dan had no idea that he would immediately be perceived as the said rival.

That said, Dan had to of known that some reaction, similar to jealousy, might manifest itself. A mecha would be capable of understanding a human could love it, but could it understand that a human needed to love others as well?

They had sought to create a robot that could think, think, for itself. Analyze, learn from past experience, be self-aware, these were all the virtues Joe had possessed. There was nothing in his programming that would ever limit his capabilities, but now? Now everything hinged on what he thought Caroline wanted to do, or what Caroline wanted him to say. More to the point, Joe was not able to understand that this was not how things always were. To Joe, this was just business as usual.

All throughout the meeting, these words, dying to be spoken or screamed, just sat in the back of her throat, until a painful lump formed there. Only after all the other members had left, did she dare relieve that lump.

Dan went straight for tray of drinks set up. Small surprise.

"Let me pour you one." He said it indifferently. He was not in an amorous mood tonight, no doubt after seeing Caroline last. Dan must have taken one look at Caroline and one look at Alex, and realize he could do much better than his underling.

So now they were just friends again. Not even that, just collegues.

"No thanks. Dan we need to talk. I did something…", Alex couldn't finish.

"Tsk, Tsk."

"Dan this is not a joke. I imprinted Joe, and I think we should discontinue any further work in the companion model area."

Dan took a sip out of his glass and just glared at her, as if to say, "How could you be so stupid?"

"It hasn't-it hasn't gone like we thought it would. Jesus Dan! How the hell do you replicate love? Obsession, jealousy, and whatever else Joe is experiencing is not what we intended," Alex managed to spit out. She had believed Dan's propaganda over the past few weeks. She genuinely thought that Joe would be kind, sensitive, attentive (well he certainly was that now), and tender. In short she thought he would be the opposite of what he was. However, Caroline had enjoyed his selfish peculiarities and found his acid wit endearing. Rich people were allowed to be eccentric though, it seemed to add to their appeal.

Alex was losing Dan, she needed to bring him back.

"Dan, Joe hates you, I mean really hates you," Alex said. That brought Dan back. He leaned forward.

"Why?"

"He found out you two were involved. Joe honestly thinks you have some massive conspiracy to take Caroline from him, or at least that's what she told me at lunch." 

Dan still held his drink. What did he care, Joe, was an 'it' to him. It was what he wanted to reconvince himself, as if something not real could not harm him.

When he spoke, he used his dull voice, the one he used when tiredly explaining to his secretaries to cancel the meeting.

"Alex, we've shown time and time again that people with good interpersonal skills can communicate with mecha better than people who are more…erratic…emotionally than your sister-in-law."

"I'm calling Allen tomorrow. We need his input here." Alex threw up her hands and started walking away. This time Dan did set his drink down and rushed after her. He caught her by the sleeve and spun her around.

"No! Allen isn't going to find out about this project, not one detail. He'll steal any innovation or any progress we make, do you hear me? Whatever happens, he can't know any of the technical details."

Realizing how firmly he held Alex in his grasp, he let go apologetically.

Alex looked at where his hand had been. Was this what it had come to? Did she have to piss him off just to get him to touch her?

**************************************

"You've been avoiding me."

Joe didn't bother to look up from his book as he spoke. He just continued glancing at the page for a few moments, then turning it, committing its contents to memory, absorbing it completely.

Well, what he was reading wasn't particularly absorbing--Danielle Steele, he thought it would give him insight into female psychology--but he wanted to look busy. It would not do to seem as if he was particularly vexed by Caroline or thinking of her.

In truth he was very much enveloped in both. 

Caroline took a few steps back. What was he doing in her room, shoes kicked off, pajama pants on, reclined on her bed reading her books? She considered that she might have just become the victim of an ambush.

"Intellectual curiosity Joe, what are you doing in my bed if you don't sleep?" she managed to ask while throwing her official shopping outfit off.

"True, I don't sleep, but you do, and I enjoy watching you when you sleep. You like it too, remember? Or has the notion of our relationship--built on communication and respect I remind you--completely slipped your mind?"

Caroline had reached her limit. She felt the need to do something nasty or cruel. Instead of demurely changing some place where Joe couldn't she, she just undressed in front of him. She relished it, like the times she had teased her dog as a child, bringing the treat into taste's reach and then snapping it away.

"Save the strip tease for Dan."

That smug little prick.

"Get out Joe, I'm serious. I need to sleep and I can't do that if you're around. Besides won't you get bored laying there, staring at me for seven, eight hours?" Caroline kept her voice calm, she really was trying to reason with Joe.

"Don't you have other things to do?" she tried desperately.

"Nothing more pressing than you. More to the point us. What's happened? You won't make love with me, or talk to me, or even look at me. Is it Dan? Tell me now," Joe pleaded. Caroline felt uneasy: was he being sincere, was it programming, or just cunning manipulation? But it sounded real, he looked real, the words were real.

Caroline pulled a t-shirt over her head and midway through, she answered him.

"No."

Joe was not convinced. He slid off the bed and came over to her, helping her pull the shirt over her head. 

"Look me in the eyes, Caroline," he said softly. With some effort, Caroline obeyed.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't lying. Promise me."

Caroline stared into those stark blue eyes. They had become blue instead of green. Intense, unyielding blue. Cold.

"Joe, I promise there is nothing. You have nothing to worry about. I promise, okay?" For effect, she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. It was a strange sensation. His body was neither hot nor cold. There was just the absence of any temperature. 

His gaze remained steadfast for a moment, but then the sun broke through the clouds and he smiled, the warm green returning to his eyes. Awkwardly, Caroline made her way past him to the bed. He followed her, drawing the covers over her like he was tucking in a child. 

Joe carefully assessed the situation and decided to give Caroline her space. He lay at the far corner of the large postered bed. He didn't want to instigate another fight, even though he would give anything to hold Caroline in his arms right now. It was so strange to him that wanting to have her close seemed to drive her all the further away. 

Caroline shut her eyes tight, like a little girl afraid of the dark. She held her breath, just waiting for Joe to bring up Dan again, but he didn't. In fact, since he did not breathe or move now, it was easy to forget he was there. Other than the subtle tilt of the mattress in the opposite direction, Caroline was alone in bed--again.

Gingerly, she felt Joe edge toward her and curl his body around her form. It wasn't so much as frightening as it was strange. It was strange to be touched again. Her dealings with Dan Tagawa had been nothing but fiery fumblings in the midst of desperation and Allen was a non-entity in the bedroom. Who honestly experiences real tenderness, tenderness that transcends the physical stimuli, Caroline thought to herself. The Joe she had come to know and respect was somewhere, beat down by Romeo, but somewhere. She had felt comfort when he had been snappy, as if things were back to normal.

As normal as Joe could be, the most extraordinary mecha ever created. Who could call a robot that could feel "normal"?

***********************************

Eventually, Caroline's breathing slowed and thickened. Two hours, twenty-three minutes, and twenty-five seconds since they had laid down, Caroline finally allowed herself to sleep. Joe decided to keep track of how many times she breathed, how often she moved, and whatever else he could do to pass the hours. In truth, he was already beginning to get bored. Painting, or writing usually relieved those times when he had nothing to do, but out of a sense of duty to Caroline, he remained exactly where he was. Carefully, he pulled her sleeping body slightly closer to him. He liked the feel of her warmth, and the softness of her body, like satin.

Caroline needed his protection and love. She just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex trailed behind Dan and Caroline, the bottom of her evening dress making a sinister whoosh sound against the pavement. She cringed inwardly as she saw Dan lean in to whisper something against Caroline's ear. On purpose, or perhaps not, his lips brushed her ear. That made Alex's lips settle into a tight knot. Even though it was a common understanding between Alex and Dan that they weren't anything more than friends with benefits, Alex still felt twinges of attachment every so often. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the green eyed monster coming out in her.

She wanted to get home now. She needed to be alone. Alone with her loneliness. She felt a scowl cross her face as she noted the order: Caroline and Dan first, followed by David and Joe, and then there was her, a few steps behind like some lady in waiting. The princess and her court, Alex thought bitterly. Caroline had been silver spoon fed her whole life and now that her life wasn't going exactly as she'd planned, she felt the need to make a theatrical drama of it. Alex was near fed up with Caroline's bouts of depression and self-pity. In one way, she wanted to wake her college roommate from her apathy, and in another way, she wanted to shout at Caroline that what she was going through, was nothing new. In fact, it was ordinary life.

"Alex, are you coming with us?" Caroline called over her shoulder, as she held the door of the car that waited for them.

"No, I think I'll just go home," Alex answered sweetly. Then under her breath, she added, "Thank you for remembering me your highness."

Caroline, none the wiser, just flashed her brilliant smile and got into the car. 

Alex put her arm around her nephew and slipped him a fifty. She knew what he would use it for and she didn't care. Alex just needed him gone right now. She and Joe had some bonding to do.

"Listen Joe, I'd feel much safer if you went with me. There have been so many muggings and hijacks by the dispossessed--especially of women travelling alone," Alex said, slipping her arm through the graceful crook of Joe's elbow. She was trying to be nice, but not to overdo it: Joe would suspect something was amiss if she were too friendly. Joe had not forgiven her for her rudeness to him upon their first meeting. Actually, Alex found it amusing: a mecha who could hold a grudge.

Unsure, Joe followed Alex to her car. After a slight hesitation, he got in. Alex noticed he didn't hold the door for her. Bastard.

"You don't have a driver?" Joe asked innocently. Alex was painfully aware of how little she earned compared to Dan.

"No." She said shortly. Alex wanted to add that most people in the real world did not have drivers. Nor did they have servants. Nor did they have estates for that matter. Millions were "dispossessed" by the flooding. Suddenly they were back a society of elite landowners and the landless poor. An eternal dilemma played out against the back drop of the twenty second century. It wasn't a lie, there really were dispossessed roaming around, mugging women for money. But they thought big, they targeted women like Caroline, not someone of middling class like herself.

The ride passed in uncomfortable silence. This was the sulking side of Joe. He now considered himself a respected member of the household. He thought he should have been riding with the family in the limo. Apparently, it was too beneath him to ride in a commoner's car. 

In truth, Alex thought Joe and Caroline were perfect for one another, just two spoiled and pampered entities who needed a good kick in the backside to wake them up.

It was now or never. She had to do this now. She pulled into a deserted parking lot.

"You know, there are laws against date rape," Joe commented wryly. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but it was undoubtedly no good.

Alex fished around the glove compartment box, searching for the imprinting code.

"Joe, this is very important, so get serious for a moment--I know that's impossible for you."

Joe made a mock-offended face.

"I need you to read something aloud, alright?"

"I knew humans were stupid, but I didn't realize they were completely illiterate!"

"Joe!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed. He paused dramatically.

"Hurry up Joe!" Alex cried, exasperated.

"It adds suspense," Joe said defensively. " Anyway, 'Psyche, Plato, Cloud, Marble, Eros, Oleander, Orchid, Caroline, Joe, Caroline.'"

Alex waited for something spectacular, wonderful, astounding to happen. But nothing did. Joe just looked up from the paper and stared at her, clueless. Had she made a mistake? Should she have told Joe to specifically think of Caroline Hobby? But she was the only Caroline he knew, so how could that make a difference? It occurred to her that if Joe was looking at her while he said the words, he might have accidentally imprinted on Alex.

The thought made her shudder.

"Are you cold?" Joe asked. The worry in his voice made Alex sick.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She thought a moment. "Could I have your jacket?"

"Absolutely not! If you are cold, turn up the heat. Honestly, Alex!"

Inwardly, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. No, Joe was most certainly not pining away for her. But she still wondered if the code worked.

Alex started the car and drove on in absolute befuddlement. She was glad Joe was giving her the silent treatment; the quiet allowed her to think what could have gone wrong. She glanced over at Joe every now and then, wondering what he was thinking about. His face looked a little more blank than usual, as he watched scenery, blackened by midnight, go by.

"Why did Dan go with Caroline?" Joe's question cut through the silence that pervaded the car. Alex didn't dare get her hopes up. She acted as if she hadn't heard him.

"I don't like that." And with that, Joe's irritation burst into full bloom.

"He's sleeping with her isn't he? Isn't he? You would tell me if he was, wouldn't you Alex? What does Caroline think I am, something to be stored in the closet when not in use? Well, it's not her fault, I shouldn't bring her into this. She's just so lonely she's letting Dan use her. But what does she think, that I was assembled yesterday? I saw how she looked at him, she'd give everything to him. And do you know what he would do? He would take. Just take, take, take. But I'm not like that. You know that Alex, despite our differences, you know I would never use Caroline. Tell her that would you? Is she angry with me? He's sleeping with her, I just know he's sleeping with her!"

After a while, Alex ceased listening to Joe's tirade, she was too busy smiling.

*****************************************************

What was this about? Joe was now thoroughly agitated. When he walked through the door, Caroline didn't even greet him with a kiss. No, she was too busy talking and laughing with Dan. Instead she just turned around and giggled, "Hey Joe, whaddya know." Caroline rarely drank, so when she did, she got the giggles, bad. As irritated as Joe was, he had to admit he liked the new epithet she had just bestowed upon him. It was sweet in its insipidty. Perhaps then Caroline wasn't angry with him after all.

"Joe, Caroline was just telling me about your many talents. Ones I didn't even know you had, and I designed you! What is that little dance you do? Will you do it for me?" Dan sputtered.

"For anyone but you." He turned sharply and walked out. He needed to find David. Caroline would be terribly upset if Joe let David disappear. It was a job that Joe had put himself in charge of. It was thankless in most respects, but it did please Caroline.

Where was David? Joe panicked for a moment. What if David never came home? Caroline would never forgive Joe, she might even despise him, even throw him out of the house. A world without Caroline was not one he could comprehend, much less contemplate. He thought about calling David's name and taking the car to go find him when he realized that he had probably taken the money given by his aunt and spent it on….well whatever David did when he wasn't home.

Joe paced for a moment, at a loss at what to do. He wasn't going back in the house, not while that slime of a man basked in Caroline's presence. The rational thing to do would be to go do something that always calmed him, like painting or playing the piano. But Joe was feeling strangely irrational right now. He couldn't explain it. All he could tell himself was that love never was rational.

But I am an intelligent, rational entity, he thought to himself, I need to remember that.

So he found himself seeking out Tony, the servingman. Tony had been in the Hobby's service for six years, he would be able to tell Joe things about Dan and Caroline!

**********************************************

"Does Dan come by the house often?" Joe asked Tony innocently. He knew that Tony's model was too primitive to ever pick up on subtleties of intonation, but Joe wanted to play it safe.

"Far less often than he used to." Tony replied, smiling his vacant, good natured smile. Carefully, very carefully, he put away the dishes, making sure each one went in its precise place.

"Really?"

"When Mr. Hobby was away in Antarctica, Mr. Tagawa was here most everyday, come to think of it, he practically moved in." Tony laughed to himself, like he had made a joke. Joe was far from amused. But Tony didn't notice, he just continued stacking the dishes, smiling his dreamer's smile.

"Mrs. Hobby is very fond of him. Master David likes him too. When Mr. Tagawa was here, he'd take the boy out for ice cream and to the zoo. Sometimes I was allowed to go too! That's very kind of him, don't you think?"

Joe shrugged off that last remark. He was trying to think of a way to phrase his next question so he could get to the heart of what he was burning to know.

"Tony…you said it was like he moved in. Where did he sleep?"

"Why none other than the master bedroom…he was a very honored guest."

If Joe hadn't been sitting down, his equilibrium monitor would have failed him and he would have collapsed to the ground.

"Joe," Tony said.

"Yes?"

"I think you're just swell!"

Joe made an attempt at sincerity.

"I think so too Tony."

Tony just continued to smile. Humans liked smiles, didn't they?

"Let me help you with the last of the dishes, Tony," said Joe. He took one of the plates from Tony's hands. He inspected it closely, turning it over and over in his perfectly formed hands that were neither to big or too small. Finally, Joe tossed the plate to the floor. It made a satisfying crash. Joe looked up at the other robot.

"You need to be more careful Tony."

**************************************************

At around midnight, Dan finally left the Hobby residence--and not a moment to soon for Joe. He wasn't sure how he would broach the subject to Caroline. He wouldn't be accusatory. Oh no, it was not as if he was angry at Caroline, but he wanted Caroline to know right away where he stood with Dan.

Honesty is very important in a relationship.

So are gifts. Joe had taken the trouble to track down David for Caroline. He'd stolen away in the car and driven to that disgusting Ken's house. David had been dragged to the car by his ear, all the while his head lolling, like it was too heavy to support. 

Then Joe had hauled David over his shoulder and deposited the boy in his room, but not before making David help gather a bouquet for Caroline. "Your mum will be very sore at us if we don't make her happy!" Joe had told a near comatose David. That's how he was coming back from Ken's: sleepy or completely wired.

Something was amiss in their relationship if Caroline needed Dan's company. With his usual firm resolve, Joe decided tonight was the night to patch things up.

Joe skipped up the stairs a little bit to Caroline's room. He could smell her bath oils from out in the hall. It comforted him. He loved her smell, come to think of it, he loved everything about her.

He tried the door, but it was locked. That worried and bothered him slightly.

"Caroline? Caroline open this door. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Inside, Caroline twisted around her frame to look towards the door. Was that Joe? What was he doing here? Without knowing why, she got up and opened the door. She didn't care that she was in her slip--it was just Joe afterall.

"Caroline you've been crying haven't you?" Joe reached his hand towards her face. "I found a tear."

"It's a long story Joe…"

"Tell me it," He said softly. Normally, Caroline didn't care to confide in non-humans, but she desperately needed someone, something to talk to.

"It's just that Dan and I…well we were once involved. When he was over here tonight, I realized how much I enjoyed his company and felt guilty. You know why? Because I've already rolled my dice. I have a husband, a child. I've never been good at selflessness, and my relationship with Dan was extremely selfish. I need to change, am going to change."

Caroline started to say more, but Joe hushed her with a finger to her lips, and led her to sit on the bed. He reached out to caress her face. On instinct, Caroline jerked back. The tear she could understand, but this?

"Joe, what are you doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"You're still angry with me aren't you?"

"Wha--"

"Yes you are. That's why you are trying to make me jealous with Dan. I'm not mad though, don't worry, I forgive you."

Caroline bolted up. Since when was he in a position to forgive her?

"Joe, I think you need to leave. You are acting strangely. You're…scaring me.  
Joe took another step forward, to put his arms around her. Caroline just stood there, arms glued to her side.

"You know I would never hurt you," he murmured in her ear. Caroline remained, unable to move a muscle, except for the occasional tremble. Joe then took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead tenderly. He turned and stormed out, slamming the door as he went.

Caroline sank down on the rug, and then it hit her: they had just had a lover's quarrel.


End file.
